The Friends You Meet in Hell (Lucifer's Daughter)
by anamaric17
Summary: The Painted Doll gets her first Scorpion Kiss!


Title: The Friends you meet in Hell (Lucifer's Daughter)

Summary: The Painted Doll gets her first Scorpion Kiss

It was hot and dusty, a singular mindset in the carnival. She sighed softly as she looked up watching the tortured souls play with the woe-maidens beside the ferris wheel. Her arms stretched out to her sides, the Painted Doll twirled her delicate foot in a half circle and waited.

She needed not wait long as her father, the great dark lord, Lucifer arised for the evening bringing in toe a few new faces. She puffed up her chest before exhaling, the sound not quite making a proper exit, as the cracks in her right cheek stole the air as it exited her mouth. Tonight was special because it was the annerversary of her arrival in Hell which meant, as like always, she got a gift. Clapping her hands, she all but floated over to Lucifer. A wide grin graced her face making the cracks open wider which was painless since they were hollow.

"Hello Doll. My, do you look lovely this evening." Lucifer said, his voice smooth like a fast flowing river, but deep as a shallow grave.

She turned letting the bottom of her tan and pink dress flutter out and noticing the applause from the group of new faces behind her dark master.

"I have something in your tent waiting for you, but first a token for your loyal service all these years." He said.

She watched as he pulled a pair of ribbons out of his pocket before she quickly snatched them away. They were pink, silk, glittery, and there were bright blue and green stars on them.

"I take it you like them?" Lucifer asked and the Painted Doll danced to show her approval of her new trinkets.

"Ok. Off you go my dear for your present awaits you. I have some new attendants to see to." He said. She jumped into his arms kissing his bright red hand over and over. Lucifer laughed hugging his doll before gently touching the broken part of her face.

"Have fun." He whispered and she watched hm leave.

As she walked into her tent, she noticed a red scarf that was not her own. Thinking maybe that was her gift, she picked it up only to have a strong hand grab her own.

"You shouldn't just take things laying around, they could be dangerous."

She jerked her hand free as the male voice attached itself to the actual male. He was tall but not too tall, and he was beautiful. Her one good eye took in his wildly styled hair, the loose fitting jeans, the leather jacket and torn tee underneath, and the rider boots with the silver studs on the back.

"I'm the scorpion, but I already know you can't talk so I won't ask you to."

He was talking as he strudded around her tent as if she were the outsider and like he owned the place.

"The big guy said your name is The Painted Doll. Forgive me but I like just Doll better." He said and grinned. She lifted her head, the light in the tent showing the true nature of her skin...porcelain and cold as snow.

"I'm your gift from now on starting tonight, if you'll have me." The Scorpion said bowing to her and she frowned. She expected something but not a man, and especially not someone like this.

"What's wrong?" He whispered touching her shoulder. She flicked his arm to make him stop touching her. No one touched her mostly for fear of what she would do for she was known to suffer a temper. Being made of such a hard substance didn't help the fact either.

She stared into his blue eyes and motioned to herself and then him shaking her head. She repeated this move four more times before he understood her.

"You think Lucifer gave me to you for...Oh no baby it's not like that. I swear it! I'm only here for your company for he thought you were lonely. No intimacy."

She tilted her head studying him and deciding that he was indeed a strange creature. He threw his hands up as if to prove he were no threat to her.

"Would I lie to you?" He said and she placed her hands on her tiny hips making him laugh. It was a good solid laugh, like it came from the belly and it reminded her of her human life for a moment. It was wholesome...something she had never been.

He kneeled down on one knee and looked up at her. Wearily, she allowed him to take her hand and he gently kissed the back of it.

"I'll be your partner, your confidante and friend. I'll be your pet my dear Doll." He said and she looked down blushing knowing the cracked side of her face wouldn't show the color unless it were painted on. She figured Lucifer had given the Scorpion to her as an alternative punishment for his sins. Instead of the Scorpion suffering at the hands of all the women he must have seduced and betrayed, in the carnival he only had to have a semi-servitude to one.

"So we doing this Doll?" He said and she put the scarf around his neck pulling him up from his knee until he was standing and she was kissing him. He smelled of smoke and fire, and his lips were smooth while she knew her own were petal soft but icy cold. He increased the pressure grabbing her waist gently before they stared at each other.

"Wow. I could get used to that." He whispered letting her go with a laugh. She fluttered her eyelids before grinning, showing teeth and they walked out of her tent to start their evening of blissful company. If the Doll could talk she would shout a thank you loud enough for all of Hell to hear.


End file.
